Life of oddball Royals
by Lion3
Summary: She was a Leafman. He was a Boggan. She was next in line for the throne. He was next in line to lead. She wanted to be free and treated like an equal. He didn't want to kill but make the forest grow. This is the story of how the daughter of MK and Nod, Ellie, forms an unlikely friendship with the son of Mandrake, Jericho. As if these two weren't oddballs enough before!


**I don't own Epic. Read, comment, review! **

Within the mighty and ever expanding forest in the hidden and beautiful kingdom of Moonhaven, the brave Leafmen watched over Queen Lily, though it was not necessary. Ever since the defeat of Mandrake, all had been quiet in the forest.

"YEEHHAAWW!"

Almost...

A valiant young Leafgirl whirled through the trees at top speed with her hummingbird, Windwaker, fire her arrows at each designated target. The young, 12 year old warrior was dressed in normal Leafmen attire, save for the helmet. She had lively emerald eyes and flowing brunet hair. As she bolted from tree to tree, Ronin, an experience Leafmen, followed close on her tail.

"Ellie, slow down! I'm getting too old for this!" Ronin called out to the child. She laughed.

"Too old for what? Riding a hummingbird oh great leader?" She taunted.

"No, babysitting,"

"Well, in that case, you could let me be on my own for a while, while you get some rest," She suggested, hoping to, for the first time in her life, be on her own.

"Not happening. Your parents would kill me. Your father I could take, but your mother is a different story," Ellie laughed at this, until another Leafman snuck up behind her and started tickling her. Ellie managed to see it was her father.

"Daddy! Stop!" She said between giggles.

"I don't think so honey!" The brunet Leafmen announced. Suddenly, a redheaded Leafwoman jumped into the fray, allowing Ellie the opportunity to tackle her father to a nearby branch. The family laughed. Nod looked at his wife.

"Was that really what you had to do Katherine?" Mary Katherine, MK or Katherine as she now went by, laughed along with her daughter.

"Yes, yes it was," Even Ronin managed to crack a smile. Their daughter bolted up.

"Dad! Lets race!" Nod laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"So you wanna take on the champ young leaf,"

"Ronan's too slow for me now. I need a challenge!"

The wind suddenly shifted as the experienced warriors saw several leafs rotting all of a sudden. That meant one thing.

"Boggans" Katherine breathed out.

The adults called the birds and formed a ring around the younger one. The monsters dove at them with teeth bared. Their mission was simple: Take out the girl.

All four started firing arrows left and right, effectively keeping them at a distance. At full speed, they raced to Moonhaven, not once slowing down. Once there, the other Leafmen joined in as Ronin led Ellie, who wanted to fight along side the other warriors, to the safety of the palace.

"I can help Ronin! I must defend Moonhaven!" She pleaded.

"Not a chance! You'll get yourself killed out there, young'un . You're not ready for a Boggan attack," The queen entered.

"Thank goodness you're both safe. Ellie, come with me and stay with Ronin and out of sight,"

"INCOMING!" Ellie yelled, notching an arrow and bringing down an attacking Boggan. She drew her sword, ready to fight the other one to protect the queen, but was beaten to the punch by her mother. MK ran up to her daughter.

"Ellie! Are you hurt? Anything broken? Internal injuries?"

"No mom," she moaned back. Nod land and began looking her over for injuries as well.

"OK I'M FINE!" Ellie finally cried out. Nim soon appeared.

"Thank goodness everyone is safe. Ellie! Why didn't you hide when those creatures appeared?!"

"I am no coward!"

"Ellie," Ronin said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You know we can't risk loosing you. You are the heir of this forest, the only future it has!"

"Why me then?"

"Ellie, you have powers no other Leafman has," Nod explained.

"You can communicate with the animals and plants," Lily started.

"You can regrow what was destroyed," Ronin added.

"And the forest protects you when you're in trouble," Katherine finished. Ellie knew she was fighting a loosing battle.

"Okay, I'll be more careful,"

"Atta girl," Nim said, slapping her on the back. Ellie climbed to the top of Moonhaven and began thinking. She was suddenly joined by Mub and Grub.

"Ellie, what's going on baby girl?" Mub asked.

"Yes your highness, what brings you up here this fine day for flying?" Grub asked.

"Just thinking. Guys, why is everyone so protective of me?"

"Your highness, what kind of question is that?"

"Ellie, baby girl, you are the future of this whole place! Of course we want to keep you safe!"

"Why did I have to be the princess?" Ellie thought as she stared at the setting sun. Little did she know, in the land of her enemies and attempted murders, a young Boggan began question his royal blood as well.

**Chapters may be short, but I'll work on it! Next time, we'll someone with a similar problem to Ellie's. SEE YA!**


End file.
